


Mother of Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accusations, Angst, Arguments, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A misunderstanding causes Gabriel to go off on you.  But after he realizes what really happened, he has to do everything in his power to make it up to you, or else he will lose the love of his life, forever.





	Mother of Misunderstandings

You were so excited as you got dressed.  Being a hunter meant you missed out on a lot of normal stuff, a house, a job, and holidays.  But the Winchesters decided to do a little something special for you today.

 

Dean walked into the bunker this morning, reminding you what day it was, telling you how tonight he, you, and Sam were going out, so put on your dancing shoes.

 

The idea of Dean or Sam dancing was exciting enough, but now tack on everything else, you were ecstatic.  You looked at yourself in the mirror.  Your black stilettos heels made your legs and ass look amazing, especially in your favorite pain of dark skinny jeans.  For a top, you went with a black halter that gave just enough cleavage to say ‘come hither’.  Oh yes, you were dressed to kill tonight.

 

You made your way out to the front room as you sent your boyfriend another text.

 

_Gabe, don’t forget about meeting me tonight! ;)_

Yep, you had plans for your archangel boyfriend tonight.  What better way to celebrate your birthday then dancing the night away with your two best friends and the love of your life?

 

“Damn, girl!  No one’s gonna be able to keep their hands off you.”  Dean commented as you walked up to him. 

 

“Maybe not everyone.  I’ve got my eyes set on one guy.”  You sent him a wink as you held up a silver necklace with angel wing charms on it.  A gift from Gabe, he gave it to you when you first started dating.  He said it was a way that all the other angels knew you were his girl and under his protection.

 

Dean snatched it up and began to clasp it for you.  When he was done he laid his chin on your shoulder and wrapped an arm around your waist.  “Let me guess, Gabe?  You know he can’t keep his hand off you on a normal day, let alone like this.” 

 

You leaned into him and laughed.  Dean was always your best friend.  He hated you and Gabriel’s relationship at first, but now he was your confidant.  If you and Gabe had a scuffle or you felt you weren’t good enough for him, Dean was always there to set you straight.  In celebration of this day, tonight you were going to drop those three little words.  Neither of you had said it yet, although you both hinted at it over the last few months, so you were nervous.  But Dean assured you that, “that feather brain loves you more than chocolate.” 

 

Dean gave you a quick friendly kiss on the cheek as he saw your expression of worry.  “Don’t worry, sweetheart.  I’m going to make sure you have the night of your life.” 

 

You smiled for just a moment, unknowing that your happiness was about to be shattered. 

 

“Like hell you will!”  Gabriel shouted as he pulled you away from Dean.  “What the hell is this?” 

 

Your smile faltered as you saw the rage in his eyes, but for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out why. 

 

“Gabe?  What’s-.”

 

“Don’t _Gabe_ me.  Is this what you do when I’m gone?  Shack up with Dean fucking Winchester?  What, is Sam saved for the weekdays?”  His voice was laced with malice you didn’t know he had. 

 

“Gabriel, no!  Why would you-.”

 

“Think that?”  He wouldn’t let you even say a sentence.  You couldn’t help the tears that were forming in your eyes, you were scared.  Not scared that he would hurt you, but that he wouldn’t see past this misunderstanding, that you would lose him over this.  “Oh, I don’t know, wrapped up in his arms, him kissing you?”

 

Sam made his way in at the sounds of the shouting.  “What’s going on?”  His voice was almost a whisper compared to the decibel level Gabriel was reaching.

 

“Oh, just your brother is taking my girlfriend from me!”  Wow, is that why you wanted me here so bad, to flaunt it?  To break up with me?” 

 

Your eyes went wide with panic.  “No, please.  Gabe, for the love of god, listen-.”

 

“Don’t bring my dad into this!  You know what, you want to break up?  Fine!”  He snapped his fingers and you saw the silver necklace Dean had just put on you, hanging from his hand. 

 

You reached to your neck, but felt nothing.  You looked up and saw nothing but hurt and anger in his eyes.  He actually looked like he was heartbroken.  “Gabriel, please!  You don’t understand-.”

 

“No, I don’t!  I thought you were happy.  I may be gone some days, but you said that was okay as long as I came home at nights.  Damnit, I-.  You know what, forget it.  I hope you’re happy with your douchechesters.”  One final snap and he was gone.

 

Silence filled the bunker, until you sobbed.  “Gabriel!”  You screamed out as tears ran down your face.  “Gabe, please!”  You took a few steps, but your legs gave out and you were on the floor, sobbing.  You didn’t even realize that Sam had picked you up and carried you to the couch.  In a matter of minutes, your life crumbled around you and you were helpless to stop it. 

 

You cried into Dean’s chest for a good hour, but it felt like eternity.  With ever tear that you’re your heart broke more.  But then that heartbreak turned to anger.  Did he seriously not know you better, not trust you?

 

That was the question that clicked your rage.  You paced the room, shouting, as Dean sipped a beer on the couch.  Sam long left the drama circle when he saw you get riled up.

 

“I trust him!”  I love him!  He is gone almost every day doing god knows what, and do I say anything?  No!  But a hug from you sets him off?!  He doesn’t trust me, there is now two ways around it!  He doesn’t fucking trust me!  And he just broke up with me…on my god damned birthday!” 

 

You slammed your hand down on the table as your whole body shook with rage and sorrow.  “I have to get out of here.  I’m going for a drive.”  You grabbed your bag as you kept ranting.  “I can’t…I just need some air.”

 

Dean stood up and pulled you into a hug, spiraling you into another small fit of tears.  “I was gonna tell him, Dean.  I was gonna tell him I loved him tonight.”  He hugged you tighter as a few of his own tears fell.

 

“I know.”  He reached into his pocket at pulled out his keys.  “Here, go for a drive.  Clear your head.  Sam and I will be here when you get back.” 

 

You were silent as he placed the keys to his most prized possession in your hands.  “You-you’re letting me take Baby?” 

 

“She is full on gas, and I know she’ll keep you safe.  Your car is still making that weird noise.  I don’t want you breaking down.”  He gave you a quick one armed hug and then held you out at arm’s length.  “You’re my sister.  Sam feels the same way, the emotional little sister we never wanted.” 

 

You gave a light chuckle at that.  “And you two are the stupid big brothers I always asked for.” 

 

“There ya go.  You’re a Winchester at heart, and Winchesters get to drive Baby, but if you hurt her I will kill you.” 

 

He watched you pull out of the driveway and go down off the road before moving back into the bunker.  He knew you always wanted to drive Baby, which is why he gave you the keys, he knew it would keep you out for a while.  Now, it was time your big brothers had a heart to heart with Gabriel. 

 

You didn’t know where you were going, you just knew you had to get out of the bunker, and you were going to try to enjoy yourself.  Every turn you took extra care, especially with Baby.  You drove the back roads in silence, wanting to go further as the sun went down.  It took you another hour before the sun was even close to setting. 

 

Your mind was slowly settling as you glanced over at the almost vanishing sun, hoping that as the sun faded away, so would your heart ache.  But you weren’t that lucky. 

 

It was a clear night, full of stars.  Baby still had half a tank, you would still drive on.  It was then that the radio kicked on.  It was static at first, but then a familiar tune came through. 

 

_‘I never meant to be so bad to you.  That’s one thing I said I’d never do.  One look from you and I would f-.’_

You slapped your hand against the power button, turning off the familiar Asia tune.  Your heart started pounding as you realized what happened, or who happened.  Gabriel. 

 

You didn’t know why he did, but you tried to put it from your mind, but failed.  A few tears fell down your face at the thought of him.  Was he trying to apologize?  Trying to ‘teach you a lesson?  Although you wanted it to be the former, but at the same time…if he wanted to apologize it would take more than a song to do it, and he could fly his ass down here to do it!

 

The road seemed to stretch out as you drove.  The radio never kicked back on, which made you very happy.  But it only took about another five minutes before you got another message from the angel, in the weirdest way…a billboard.

 

It had his picture on one side with him holding a red rose with the words ‘I’m sorry.’ 

 

You scoffed at the sign, rolling your eyes at it.  God, he was such a dork.  But seeing the sign lightened your heart.  The fact that he was apologizing meant he knew he was a complete ass. 

 

As if the universe read your mind, a new billboard popped up that read.  ‘I’m a dick’, with a very hilarious drawing on it. 

 

You chuckled at the sign.  “Yes…yes you are.”  Your anger began to fade away as you gave into hope that you both would get past this. 

 

A new sign popped up.  It had a picture of Dean punching Gabe in the face, Sam stood off to the side with his arms crossed.  The words over the image read, ‘Dean decked me…and called me a feathered idiot.” 

 

You couldn’t help the hardy laugh that erupted from you.  “You are a feathered idiot.”  You smiled for a moment as the last sign popped up.

 

‘Please come home?’  It was black text on white screen, no photos.  You thought for a moment on what you wanted to do.  You loved Gabriel, more than anything, but he was such a jealous asshole tonight.  You sighed as you pulled over on the side of the road. 

 

It was then that the radio screeched again, then falling on a soft song.  When you looked down, you saw the necklace Gabriel took hanging from the volume dial.  Tears sprung to your eyes as the familiar song played.

 

_‘Another summer day has come and gone away, in Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home.  May be surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone, I just wanna go home.  Oh, I miss you, you know.’_

You broke into a big smile as you clutched the necklace close to you.  Damn this angel, you couldn’t stay mad at him.  You loved him way too much, and the billboards and music…

 

_‘And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, each one a line or two.  I’m fine baby how are you?  Well, I would send them but I know that it’s just not enough.  My words were cold and flat, and you deserve more than that.’_

You didn’t listen to the rest of the song, just threw the car into drive, flying down the road.  It would take you another half hour, but you would be back soon.

 

The radio continued to play songs that made you smile and cry at the same time.  Each one got more and more heartbreaking, begging you to come back, for forgiveness, making it clear that Gabriel wasn’t watching you, must be feeding into the Impala.  He didn’t know you turned around to come home a while ago.  You saw the road the bunker was on and turned as the final song drifted through the radio. 

 

_‘I can’t win, I can’t reign.  I will never win this game without you, without you.  I am lost, I am vain.  I will never be the same without you, without you.  I won’t run, I won’t fly.  I will never make it by without you, without you.  I can’t rest, I can’t fight.  All I need is you and I-.’_

You pulled into the garage of the bunker and parked, listening to the chorus of the song.  You jumped out and ran. 

 

Sam and Dean were in the hallway, waiting for you.  They saw your smile and tears and gave knowing nod.

 

“If this apology isn’t good enough, let us know!”  Dean said as you gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

“We will beat a better one out of him if we have to!”  Sam yelled after you as you ran off to your room. 

 

The door was open, letting the music drift through, the same that was playing in the car.  Gabriel’s head was in his hands, not realizing you were standing in the door.  He took a deep, staggered breath as he sang along with a sad voice.

 

_‘Can’t erase, so I’ll take blame.  But I can’t accept that we’re estranged without you, without you.  I can’t quit now, this can’t be right. I can’t-.’_

His voice gave out as he took a ragged breath.  He made a horrible mistake.  He let the inner green monster out, and he broke your relationship.  How could he?  The pain and sorrow of these thought were all over his face, and in the tears that streamed down his cheeks. 

 

You kneeled down in front of him and wiped away his tears as you sang along.

 

_‘I won’t soar, I won’t climb.  If you’re not here I’m paralyzed without you, without you.  I can’t look, I’m so blind.  I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, without you.’_

 

He pulled you close, into his arms as he let more tears fall.  His voice was ragged as he whispered into your ear.

 

“I’m so sorry.  I was wrong.  I got jealous.  I-.”

 

“Stop.”  Your voice was soft but commanding.  You pulled back and stared at him before handing him the necklace.

 

His eyes went wide before he began to beg.  “Oh, father, please, no.  I-I’ll come by more.  I’ll spend every night here, I’ll help on hunts!”

 

You leaned up and stopped his words with a soft kiss.  His eyes closed for a moment before staring into yours.  He was confused, unsure, you had never seen this part of him before.

 

“Will you put it on me?” 

 

His breath came out in a sudden rush as he lifted the necklace and secured it around your neck.  “I-I’m so-.”

 

“I love you.”  Those three little words you were so excited to say.  They lit up his face with hope and joy.  He pulled you up off the floor and into his lap. 

 

“I love you, too.  So much.” 

 

You ran your fingers through his honey hair while he fiddled with the metal wings.  “I would never cheat on you, Gabe.” 

 

“I know.  I just…I saw you two and my mind went wild.  It’s just…”  He took a deep breath as he pulled out a phone, Dean’s phone, and hit play.

You heard your own voice play through the small speaker.  “I was gonna to tell him, Dean.  I was gonna tell him I loved him tonight.”  He tapped the phone again as silence befell the room. 

 

“Dean recorded it all, and about thirty minutes before that when you were crying. 

 

You snatched the phone away from him and tossed it over your shoulder.  There was a loud clank and shatter noise.  It made you flinch at the thought you just broke Dean’s phone.

 

“Uh…you’ll need to fix that.”  You gave him a soft smile.

 

“Yea, I have a lot that I need to fix.”  He voice was laced with sorrow, making you sigh.

 

“It’s my birthday.”

 

“I know…something else I messed up.  Please, believe me, I am so sorry.  And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

 

You tucked your legs up, sitting on him like you would Santa’s lap.  “You know what I want for my birthday?” 

 

You expected a witty response, but was only met with silence. 

 

“I want us to move past this, forget it, and do it…together.”

 

Gabriel smiled up at you.  “Does this mean you forgive me for being a feathered idiot?” 

 

You laughed.  “Yea, I forgive you, you feathered idiot.” 

 

For the first time this night, Gabriel smiled and gave out a hearty laugh. 

 

“Well, let’s not waist the night, then.”  He snapped his fingers and you were in a beautiful dancing dress.  He was also changed into nice jeans and a matching shirt.  “If it is alright with you, I would love to take my girlfriend out for her birthday.” 

 

And that is just what he did.  You normally planned evening was changed to a fun night at a club in Paris.  Gabe even took Sam and Dean with, giving them both sincere apologies and thank you for their help tonight.  Gabriel even played wingman for Sam, landing him a very nice blonde to dance the night away with.  He was going to help Dean, too, but by the time he finished with Sam, Dean was already chatting with someone. 

 

The night concluded with all of you getting your own plush rooms at the most expensive hotel that looked over the city. 

 

You prepared for bed, removing your special necklace before moving out to the balcony with Gabe.  The view was breath taking, Gabriel in the black silk sleep pants and a white v-neck.  And the Eifel tower that was lit up in the night was wonderful too. 

 

“You took your necklace off?” 

 

On instinct, you reached to where it would normally lay on your chest.  “Oh, yea.  The wings could be a deadly weapon.”  You joked as he walked behind you, pulling you up against his chest.  “The last time I wore it to bed, it stabbed me and left a bruise.” 

 

Gabriel laid his chin on your shoulder, holding you close in his arms.  You pushed your back against his chest, enjoying the love and safety of his embrace.  It was like everything that happened earlier today was years ago.  “Well then, I guess you need something else to wear.” 

 

He held up his hand in front of you as he whispered into your ear.  “Happy Birthday.”  He slowly uncurled his fingers to reveal a small silver band.  It had two tiny wings that reached up to wrap around a small diamond.  “Marry me?”

 

Your voice was caught in your throat.

 

“This is why I was so…I’ve been planning this for weeks.  Angels usually bond with a mate, but I wanted to give you something a bit more…human, to ask you.” 

 

He walked around you so you looked down at him with the city of Paris behind him.  He went down on one knee as he began to speak again.  “My dearest love, I would like to marry you, and then bond our souls with my grace.  I want you to be my mate.  Please…I know I messed up, big, today.  But please, will you be mine, for eternity?”

 

Your heart was pounding, your ears were ringing your voice wouldn’t work.  All you could do is look between the beautiful ring and Gabriel’s eyes that were filled with love. 

 

“I even asked the boys permission for your hand.  Even after everything…today.”  You couldn’t help the soft laugh that came from you as tears filled your eyes.  “They said if you didn’t toss me off the balcony, they would approve.” 

 

Your tears fell as you nodded quickly.  “Yes, of course, yes!”

 

Gabriel’s face broke out in a massive smile as he slipped the ring on your finger.  You pulled him up to his feet and kissed him deeply.  Today was a long day, but you made it through.  Just like you knew you would make it through every day from now on, with Gabriel by your side. 


End file.
